dvmps_fantasy_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Basic Rules of DORG Big Brother
This is where the rules and regulations concerning DVMP's fantasy Big Brother will take place, along with the ins and outs of how the game will be run If you have any questions, feel free to comment below; I'll try to answer them as swiftly as possible. Anyway, enough of me talking, let's get onto the good stuff! How Big Brother Works For those of you who have not watched the show or played online Big Brother before (no shame in that!), here's a basic overview of how the game works. Unlike Survivor, there are no tribes. All competitors are in one house together where they must deal with each and every other person. Instead of the immunity challenges we're used to in Survivor, the first competition of the week will be for the Head of Household (HoH). The HoH has the duty of nominating two other houseguests for eviction; unlike in Survivor where you can vote for any other person, in Big Brother you can only vote to evict one of the nominees, so the HoH has a ton of power. However, there is a second competition called the Power of Veto (PoV) that the HoH, the two nominees, and three randomly selected houseguests will also compete in. Whoever wins the PoV will have the option to take one of the two nominees "off the block" and give them safety. If the PoV winner does this, the HoH must re-nominate a new nominee so that there are still two nominees to vote between. After all of this takes place, the vote occurs and the person with the most votes is sent home. This will continue until the final two, where the jury (the size of which will depend on the season) will vote between the two finalists to choose a winner. Here's some extraneous rules: *The HoH of one week cannot win the next HoH, meaning no one can have HoH twice in a row. The only exception is that the Final 4 HoH winner is allowed to compete in the Final 3 HoH competition. *The Final 3 HoH competition is different from others; whoever wins the competition simply chooses who he/she wants to go to the end with between the remaining two contestants. It takes place in three parts; the winner of the first part and the winner of the second part duel off in the third part to determine the ultimate winner...because it's more dramatic that way. *If the PoV winner is not a nominee and uses the Veto to save a nominee, the HoH can't put the PoV winner on the block; basically, they're immune (unless they're a nominee and for some reason choose not to save themselves). That's pretty much it as far as rules go! There may be a couple twists each season, but thankfully for Survivor fans Big Brother shouldn't be too far of a stretch, and who knows, maybe you'll like it more! How the Game Will Work This game will follow a basic three-day schedule, except the first cycle will take four days to complete. Let me outline the first four-day cycle and then explain how it will become three days. Day 1 - Head of Household Competition: The first day of the cycle, the HoH competition will take place. Pretty self explanatory; the winner will usually be revealed at the end of the day. Day 2 - Nominations and Deliberation: The HoH will have until the end of the day to publicly nominate two nominees for eviction - this gives everyone the chance to plead their case to the HoH and do anything else strategy-wise. Day 3 - Power of Veto Competition + Results: The six people selected to play in the PoV competition will play in the competition, and the winner will be revealed usually at the end of the day. However, to speed things up, the PoV competitors are required to send in their choice to use/not sure the Veto during this day and during the competition, so the results can be revealed with the winner at the end of the day. Day 4 - Eviction: The house will have 24 hours to vote between the two nominees; whoever gets the most votes will be evicted! IMPORTANT NOTE: Most cycles will be three days; during the Eviction day, the next HoH competition will also take place in order to save time. Everyone except the last HoH, including the two nominees, will play in the HoH, and in the unlikely circumstance the evicted houseguest wins HoH, the second place finisher will become HoH instead. Big Brother's a strategic game that requires a lot of communication, so obviously you guys need a means of communication. In the past, I tried making a g-mail account for each player in the game, which only worked for a few accounts before google starting requiring things like a cell phone number because I was creating so many accounts. As a result of this, you will be required to create a g-mail account for this game, and the following are some guidelines to making it: *Please make the name of your e-mail address "FirstnameLastnameBB#@gmail.com" (the # representing whichever BB season you're in). As an example, if my name was John Smith and I was playing on the 1st season, my e-mail address would be johnsmithbb1@gmail.com. *You will need to send me the password to the g-mail account so both of us will be able to access the g-mail account. The g-mail account can be used for a number of things, but the main thing it's intended for is sending messages to other Survivor's playing the game, as everyone's g-mail account will be posted before the game begins. You can talk strategy using this, and both the contestants and myself will be able to read the conversations. As an addition, contestants are strongly encouraged to send me confessionals to the e-mail account danandaishia@gmail.com, so that their side of the story is represented. At the end of this game, I will create a storyline using these conversations/confessionals, so if you want to be a big part of this season when it becomes a fanon, you need to send in confessionals! If you communicate by any other means, please send danandaishia@gmail.com a copy of the conversation, it's much appreciated and will keep holes from appearing in the general storyline. If you are unable to create a g-mail account for whatever reason, please come to me and I will do my best to create it for you. If we cannot make you an e-mail, I will try my best to find an alternate medium of communication for you to be able to play with. This is the general gist of how the game will be run, and more will be added as more questions are asked/more clarifications are needed.